


Our Daddy is Sweet Like Sugar

by BTwrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slight Exhibition, Smut, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTwrites/pseuds/BTwrites
Summary: Keith and Lance are struggling college students, Lance has the bright idea that they try to get a sugar daddy to fix their problems. It doesn't go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

“I think this is by far the worst idea you’ve ever had.” Keith was shaking his head no, moving to get up off of their couch where he sat next to Lance.

“No, come on, hear me out!” Lance grabbed Keith by his wrist and pulled him back down to sit next to him again.

Keith sighed but let him pull him down to sit once again. Lance and him were in the middle of a talk about their financial situation, they were struggling college students that were living in a tiny one room apartment and both only held part-time fast food jobs because with their college work load that’s all they could manage. Keith didn’t have parents to pay his way into college and Lances family could only support him so much since they had his other siblings at home to still care for. Fast food jobs that only paid minimum wage made it hard for them to make tuition payments, pay for their rent, and pay for their utilities and food. They were literally scraping by.

They had been brainstorming ways to make some more money and Lance thought he had found the perfect way, except Keith was ready to jump out of that boat as soon as he had suggested it. Lance had suggested they find a sugar daddy. And that’s when Keith tried to pull away and Lance convinced him to sit back down.

“Okay listen, I know it sounds kinda bad at first but think about it. We live in a big city I’m sure there’s a guy out there that would pay us for our company. And not sexual company either, because I’m following our no illegal money making rule.” Lance sounded calm, like this idea of his wasn’t absolutely crazy.

“It’s almost illegal sounding, ugh I don’t want to spend time with some old guy and act like I’m enjoying it. Even if it’s not sexual! It’s weird, and feeling like a tame form of prostitution.” Keith made his point and case, and was ready to walk away from this conversation and be done with it.

“Keith, they’d be paying us to go out to eat with them. Paying us to walk through the park with them or go see a movie with them. How bad could that be? They’d be paying so much that we could easily quit our jobs!” Lance was trying to make his case sound as appealing as possible because quitting his job had been a dream of his for months because the people there sucked. 

Keith growled lowly because now he was starting to be won over. To make more money than they are with their jobs by doing nice and fun things with an older guy? It didn’t actually sound that bad…

“Okay… the rules are we don’t do sexual favors and we have to agree on them, meaning I want to see a face before I meet them and on top of that we need to meet casually with them before we decide to do it.” Keith couldn’t believe he just said that, he couldn’t believe he was thinking about actually having a sugar daddy. Ugh it sounded so so wrong. 

“Oh my god really? O-okay, well then lets get to it. Do you want to check out the ads already up first or post one of our own?” Lance was reaching forward and pulling their laptop into his lap.

“Lets see what’s on their first and if nothing fits we can post our own… sound good?” Keith was moving so he could sit closer to Lance so he could see the laptop well.

Lance nodded in agreement and started pulling up some sites where sugar daddies were looking for company. Unfortunately, they came across way too many that were asking for sexual things. And if they weren’t asking for sexual things, they were asking so other kinds of inappropriate things that made the two uncomfortable. As minutes turned into hours they slowly gave up, and decided to post their own on a few different sites. Only connecting an email to contact by because they weren’t ready to be handing out their phone number yet. 

Their ad had a nice picture of them together, since they were a package deal. The words in the ad made it as clear as possible that they did not want anything sexual, they simply preferred the company of an older man. Which was a lie but they needed something to pull to their advantage. After posting it on a few sites they left for bed, tomorrow was Saturday and they had no college but both had work.

The next morning started as per usual, they seeming to have forgotten what they had posted last night completely. Till Keith sat down with his cup of coffee and opened up their laptop that it.   
“Holy shit.” His eyes went wide as he saw email after email of responses to their ad. 

“What is it?” Lance rose an eyebrow and took a seat beside Keith, eyes going wide as he too saw all the emails. 

“Well… I guess I should start going through these since you’ve got to get to work.” Keith sighed, not sounding all too thrilled to have the job. 

“Okay, I trust your judgment, delete the bad ones, leave the maybes, and star any that sound too good to be true alright?” Lance leaned forward to give Keith a brief kiss before getting up and heading for the door. He hated having to have a shift so early but on the weekends they both took as many hours as their managers would give them. Keith was left with the unfortunate night shift so his day was free.

Keith briefly gave him his kiss back and they said their ‘I love yous’ and ‘goodbyes’ as Lance left. Keith decided to work for the bottom up on the emails in case they go any new ones as he went so he wouldn’t lose his place. Unsurprisingly many were asking for sexual things despite what their ad said. He was even graced with the hideous site of old man dicks here and there. Immediately deleting those of course. Any that didn’t have dick pics, or didn’t ask for sexual favors he left alone, none of them earning a ‘star’ yet because none jumped out at him as amazing. 

Some emails had numbers money wise how much they’d be paid, some included just regular profile pictures of men, some were very non-descript. It was hard to figure out if some were jokes or not either. The whole process was time consuming and mentally scarring. And to make it even better he just kept getting more and more emails as he went. As soon as he was a few from the top he’d refresh and there would be ten more. 

He started taking short breaks from it, eating, going to the bathroom, and eventually coming back to sorting. He was getting faster at it, learning to skim and chuck it if it said something sexual or included raunchy pictures. Had had finally reached the top and refreshed and nothing showed on the page, he sighing happily and relaxing back on the couch. He emails seemed to have slowed down over the past few hours so he figured their ad wasn’t so near the top anymore. He set the computer aside just as he heard the door open, looking up and finding Lance. God was it four already?

“Oh thank the lord you’re home, I don’t want to do this sorting anymore.” He groaned curling up into a ball on the couch. 

“Fuck were you sorting them that whole time? Damn we must look good.” Lance smirked as he took a seat next to Keith and grabbed the computer, eager to look at some of the possible choices. He refreshed the page once and found there was a new one at the top. 

Keith saw this and immediately warned him, “If I haven’t opened it that means I haven’t looked at it. Be careful you make get an eyeful of wrinkly old dick.” Part of his hoped it was a dick pic so he wouldn’t be the only one scarred from this.

Lance opened it anyways, still in his work clothes and everything. He seemed way too eager about this idea of his. “Ooh no it’s not an eyeful of dick, it’s an eyeful of pure handsome.” He practically purred out, this causing Keith to get curious and sit back up to see. 

Fuck he was kind of handsome for and older guy. He had a strong jawline, black hair that was had an undercut style to it. He couldn’t tell if it made him look younger, or if the haircut itself looked too young for him. A tuft of silver-white hair at his forehead, the color seemed to give away his age. But the most jarring feature however was the scar over the bridge of his nose. It was a simple profile picture, not inappropriate in any way except that maybe his biceps were illegally large in his t-shirt sleeves. 

He included a snippet about himself in response to their ad, stating that he was a retired veteran (hence the scars), that he was just looking for company since his family had already passed and he had never really focused on having a family of his own. So now that he was retired, he had a ton of money accumulated and still got checks for his service, and that it was too much money to just spend it on himself. He longer for some company and that the two young adults seemed nice. 

“That is the nicest and most polite email I’ve seen all day…” Keith was awestruck, it had to be a trick, this guy couldn’t be for real. 

“Well let’s email him back.” Lances starred the thread before typing up a reply. 

‘We’d love to have your company, may we set up a time to meet?’

Lance hit send. It was simple and straight to the point, why waste time emailing when they could just meet and figure out then and there if they liked him or not. They both sat in silence and kept refreshing the page as the waited for a response. One came in shortly since they had answered him so quickly.

‘Sure, I’m free all day tomorrow.’

Lance looked to Keith and shrugged as if silently asking if that sounded alright to him. Keith nodded to give Lance the go-ahead. They were both off Sundays anyways since that was usually their day to catch up on homework for the week. 

‘How about ten at the café on 21st?’ 

He had said he lived in the area so Lance was guessing he knew where that was. Plus Lance knew Keith loved their coffee there. 

‘Sounds wonderful. I’ll be there.’ 

Lance almost screeched in response to that last email, Keith gave he a wary look. 

“Why are you so excited about this? You have an old man kink or something I should know about?” Keith asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No- god no- but you do have to admit he’s handsome. I’m excited because we may finally have a shot at some real money we may actually get to quit out jobs. Plus he seems so nice that its almost hard to believe, especially if some of the emails were as bad as you say.” Lance shrugged, a happy smile still sitting on his face.

“Okay…” He was rolling his eyes at Lance but agreeing anyway. This guy did see really nice and he being handsome was a plus.

“Now get up, you gotta go to work soon.” Lance patted his leg as Keith groaned and got up to go change into work clothes. “I’m gonna look through these emails and maybe email a few more maybes if I see them.”

Keith sighed, knowing he’d sorted the emails but didn’t email anyone else. Which made him kind of worry about leaving Lance with the computer. “No making meetings without my permission though.” He huffed as he walked away and into their bedroom to change. Lance hollered a ‘fine’ back at him and that at least made him feel a bit better about leaving him with the computer. 

Eventually Keith was shuffling out to leave, kissing Lance and telling him he loved him before leaving to go to work. It was 4am when Keith was dragging himself back into the apartment, why did he take night shifts again? Oh yeah because that’s all he could get and they paid a little better and they were struggling to make ends meet. As he flopped into bed beside Lance he fell asleep hoping that tomorrow maybe all the bad stuff would finally go away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a set-up chapter but its still pretty cute. Warning! The age gap is HUGE I know but sugar daddies are usually pretty old! Shiro just doesnt look or act his age!

The next morning came all too early for Keith. It felt like his head had just hit the pillow when Lance was lightly rubbing his back to wake him up. He squinted at Lance even though the room wasn’t all that bright, he groaning and trying to squirm away from his hand. 

“You told me to wake you up no later than 9:30 because we have that meeting remember? Its 9:30... I felt bad and wanted to let you sleep as much as possible.” Lance looked like he felt bad for waking him up but it had been what he asked him to do. 

“Fuck…” Keith groaned out loudly because he was frustrated and grumpy from lack of sleep. He stretched though and forced himself up, knowing a quick shower would help wake him up. By 9:40 he was showered and at 9:45 he was dressed, knowing they needed to get on their way because of possible traffic. Lance was sitting ready on the couch as Keith walked out of the bedroom.  
“I’ll get you some coffee at the café, okay babe?” Lance said as he got up, they both grabbing their jackets as the headed out. Lance’s dark green bomber jacket and Keith’s red leather one, they didn’t dress like hobo’s because they did want to impress this person in the case he was as perfect as he seemed. Lance in a blue and black button up flannel over a grey t-shirt and black joggers to match, and Keith in a black polo under his jacket with grey skinny jeans. 

“You better…” Keith mumbled in response back to Lance they filed out of their apartment and to their car. The traffic wasn’t bad; it was still early Sunday so odds are everyone was either still at church or still asleep. Keith wished he was still asleep. But he shook his leg nervously in the car ride there, Lance noticing this as his nervous habit.

“You okay? We don’t have to do this…” Lance glanced at him from the drivers side, they approaching the destination now. 

“Yeah I’m okay, I’m just nervous for some reason. Like what if he judges us for this.” Keith shrugged from the passenger seat. 

“Keith. He contacted us. If anything, we should be judging him.” Lance made it should so easy and simple.

Keith nodded and agreed with him, it didn’t soothe his nerves any but he tried and Keith appreciated that. They parked on the side of the building because Lance couldn’t parallel park for shit and that’s the only way to park in the front. They both getting out of the car, and Lance taking Keith’s hand as they walked to the door in hopes of calming him some. Lance opened the door for Keith so he was the first to walk in. 

His eyes scanned the small café for the face in the photos and was drawn to a man that was waving them over. Shit- Fuck- it was him. He was real. Keith felt his heart jump into his throat, Lance just took his hand and lead him over, lowering his face to Keith’s ears so he could whisper.

“Don’t worry, it’ll all be okay. I’m right here, it’s not like he’s going to hurt us, now smile that’s probably what he wants to see.” Lance lifted his face and grew a wide smile, Keith looking at his and growing a weak one of his own. He did feel a lot better with Lance by his side. As they approached the table the man stood and held out his hand once they were close.  
“Hello, I’m Takashi Shirogane, but please call me Shiro.”

His voice was gruff yet smooth at the same time, deep and as attractive as his face. Lance was the first to hold out his hand, letting go of Keith’s in the process because Keith seemed frozen. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Lance.” He shook Shiro’s hand and found that it was calloused and strong. Lance elbowed Keith as if to tell him it was his turn. 

“Keith.” Was all he managed as he held out his hand and shook Shiro’s finding the same thing that Lance had, a strong and calloused hand. They all simultaneously sat until Lance was jumping back up as he remember he promised Keith coffee. 

“If you’ll excuse me, I promised Keith coffee, he only got a few hours of sleep last night.” Lance was already starting o move away till Shiro spoke to stop him. 

“Oh please let me.” Shiro was pulling out his wallet and fishing out a bill, “You came here to meet me, the least I can do is treat you.” He held out a twenty to Lance.

Lance hesitated, he knew that they couldn’t really afford nice coffee from here but he didn’t know if it was oaky to be accepting money yet. “You don’t have to do that-“

“No strings attached, let me pay for your time. Get both of you something. Please.” He was still holding out the bill. 

Lance glanced to Keith who was just shrugging at him, he sighed and gave in to Shiro though. “Thank you very much. Don’t worry I already know what you want.” First sentence to Shiro as he took the bill and second sentence to Keith who had a favorite drink from this place. Before turning to get in the line that lead to the counter to order, it wasn’t long but still gave Keith slight anxiety with Lance being so far. 

So now it was just he and Siro at the table, they both watching Lance silently for a moment as he walked away. Keith glancing to see if Shiro was even remotely checking Lance out and found that he wasn’t, his face was surprisingly innocently happy. Shiro face turning and finding Keith’s eyes on him. 

“Lance said you only got a few hours sleep? You look tired. We didn’t have to do this today.” Shiro asked him, sweetly as if he was already looking out for him and he didn’t even know him.

“Yeah I work the night shift at my job because it pays a little better. But I’m fine.” His lips in a tight line, he nodding afterwards because he wasn’t really sure how much he’s supposed to reveal about them or how any of this worked really. 

“Ah, understandable.” Shiro was nodding in return, even though Keith didn’t really look ‘fine’ he wasn’t going to argue with him. “I’m going to have to ask this before we get in too far, how old are you two? I just want to make sure you’re of age.”

He was a little surprised he was asking their ages but it was kind of true what he said, this was going to look really bad if they weren’t of age. “Oh no that’s fine, I’m twenty-two, Lance is twenty-one. You mind if I ask how old you are?”

“No offense but can I see your IDs? You both look very young I just don’t want to get into any trouble. And as for your question, I’m forty-three.” Shiro looked like he felt bad both from asking for their IDs but also for giving his age as well. 

Keith was nodding to Shiro’s question and pulling out his wallet and handing over his license for proof, Lance was back now, pushing Keith’s coffee towards him and setting his in front of his spot. He raised an eyebrow at Keith as if to ask what was going on here. 

“Can Shiro see your ID? He wants to make sure we’re of age.” Keith brought Lance up to speed as he was thanking Shiro again when giving his change back. He sat down and fished out his wallet, handing his ID over as Keith had his given back to him. Shiro making a face and nodding. 

“Well you’re both of age, and both don’t look as your age either.” Shiro smiled as he seemed impressed with that fact. 

“You don’t look your age either.” Keith was quick to come back at Shiro.

“How old is he?” Lance turned his head to Keith as he asked.

“Forty-three.”

“Holy shit- excuse my French- you don’t look that old at all.” Lance stumbled a little because for one, how is the handsome man forty-three? And also because he just cussed and he wasn’t sure how Shiro felt about cursing. 

Shiro was chuckling across from them however as he handed Lance his ID back, not at all phased by the cursing but also found that Lance was easily the most adorable one of the two. 

“I don’t mind the cursing, and thank you both. Make me feel young again.” Shiro was really just glad that they didn’t make faces at his age since he had about twenty years on them. 

Keith and Lance were both smiling at Shiro’s chuckling, it was low and rumbly and incredibly attractive. Loving that smile on his face. Keith brought his drink to his lips and smiled as he could smell that Lance had got his favorite drink right, caramel cappuccino. Smiling softly and closing his eyes as he took his first sip, he hadn’t had a luxury like this in a long time. He didn’t even noticed that they were both staring at him till he opened his eyes and saw them. 

“I get it right?” Lance asked him with a grin. 

“Perfect.” Keith smiled as he let himself lean on his boyfriend in appreciation slightly. Finding Lances hand on his back rubbing in big soft circles. 

Shiro was grinning at them like they were the cutest thing he’s ever seen, “You two are so precious.” 

The words made both Keith and Lance blush slightly, a simultaneous “Thank you…” coming from them. 

“So do we want to talk business?” Shiro shifted the conversation abruptly but that is what they came here to talk about. Seeing a nod from both of them before continuing, “Alright so I pay you to keep me company, I require no sexual favors I’m simply a lonely old man. You have jobs? I want to know how much they pay so I pay enough that you could go half-time to spend time with me.”

“Well we already are part-time because were full time students.” Lance made a face as he said it, hoping to god that the fact didn’t bust the deal. 

Shiro took a moment like he now had to reassess his plan before continuing, “Okay well how much do your part jobs pay? I’ll pay better, college is expensive and I want to make sure you finish.” He dove on the opportunity, because now he wasn’t just getting company out of this, he was also now helping two college students.

Lance and Keith exchanged glances like this couldn’t be real before starting to go over how much they made at their jobs. Shiro then asking how much they had to pay in tuition and living expenses, and finding that these two were literally scraping by with enough to feed themselves. It pulled on Shiro’s heart strings and suddenly this became more about he helping them than them keeping him company. He was figuring up the numbers in his head before he came up with an offer. 

He was willing to pay them better than their two jobs paid monthly, even saying he wanted them to quit their jobs to put less stress on themselves but also so free up time to spend with him. They pulling up schedules and working out a basic schedule that he said could be changed any time if something came up. It was literally looking too good to be true.

“You can’t be serious-“ Lance started, completely dumbfounded at the offer. 

“Dead serious. Give me some company and let me help you two. You need it, I’ve got nothing better to do with my money.” Shiro cut him off, wanting to prove how serious he was about this. “You can have some time to think about this, we don’t have to decide today-“

“We’ll do it.” Keith cut Shiro off this time, getting a look from Lance at his words. Lance started the one all gung-ho and now seemed hesitant and now Keith was the one biting at the bit. “Have you heard anything you don’t like yet?” he asked directly to Lance.

“No-“ 

“Then why not? We need it Lance. Plus it’ll be fun. Come on look at him, he’s so cute and so nice.” Keith didn’t care that Shiro was literally right in front of them as he spoke, but it got the cutest little blush from Shiro. 

Lance thought about it a moment, looking from Keith to Shiro and then back to Keith. “You’re right, I can’t resist that face.” He said as he pointed at Shiro across the table. It earned smiled from everyone at the table. “I’m in.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its probably riddled with errors because I was half asleep while writing it. Feel free to comment if you catch some and I'll fix them tomorrow, I just wanted to give you guys something since its been a while since I updated. This fic is having a slow build but I'm gonna try to speed it up some soon.

The three of them worked out a little schedule, Shiro was even kind enough to pay them half of the first month in advance so that they could quit their jobs and dedicate some time to him. The money in advance was half because Shiro was just nice like that and half because he didn’t want them walking away with a full months pay without participating the first month. They walked away from that little café with money in their pockets and a new way of life ahead of them. 

The next day both of them gave their two weeks’ notice at their jobs. Shiro was paying them for half a month but he knew he wouldn’t get nearly any time with them except on Sundays until their two weeks were up. Their hands were tied there, it’s the best solution they could find. So the settled for it, knowing they wouldn’t see Shiro for an entire week when next Sunday came around. They exchanged numbers so they could all text or call each other if needed and so Shiro could talk to them about what they liked to didn’t like so he could plan their Sunday get together. 

The week went by slow. Between school and work and homework they never had any free time. With the extra money in their pocket they did splurge a little on the groceries, getting the good coffee for once and even buying some fruits and vegetables. It was sad to say but those things had become a luxury of sorts to them, they regularly lived off of ramen noodles and one dollar frozen meals. 

Neither of them said it but they were actually excited about seeing Shiro again. He was sweet man, and they didn’t doubt he had some sort of cool idea for them to spend time together. Hell, Lance and Keith would be happy going to the movies or something simple like that. On Friday Keith was informed they found someone to take his night shift and that he could pick up his last check with two weeks pay on it because he deserved it. He thanked them and finally got some real sleep for once on Friday and Saturday night. Lance hadn’t been so lucky yet but he was happy to see Keith so happy. Thankfully Lance always had Sunday off since they place he worked didn’t operate on Sundays so their day was still free for Shiro.

About 10 am on Sunday they both got a text from Shiro. 

‘Meet me at this address at about 3 this afternoon’

Along with the address listed below. They had no idea what was in store and didn’t want to google it to find out, it would ruin the surprise element. It was an odd time to eat so they doubted it was to eat, other than that it could really be anything. So they lazed around till about one, then getting dressed so they could head out at about two, wanting to make sure they were early or on time and you just never knew with the traffic. 

As they approached the address they became more and more confused. It was a high end formal and tailoring shop. Why in the world would Shiro send them here. They texted him and asked if they were at the right place and were told yes and to come on in. so the shrugged and decided to just go with it. 

They were a little in awe as they walked in, upper class dresses and suits, walking through the store looking for Shiro and finding him off in an aisle with someone who worked there. 

“Ah, there they are. Boys come over here.” Shiro mentioned them over, “This is Coran and he tailors all the suits here.”

Keith and Lance gave Coran smile but were still extremely confused. 

“Uh, if you don’t mind me asking, what’re we doing here?” Lance couldn’t help his curiosity. 

“I’m getting you each a fitted tux, you’re both grown and will need one at some point or another so I’d like to get them for you.” Shiro shrugged if out like it was nothing. 

“Oh god Shiro no- that’s way to expensive-“ Keith began to make his argument before being cut off.

“Please, let me. You’ll need them I promise, may even need them in a few weeks for something I have planned.” Shiro voice was soft, like he wasn’t going to force this onto them.

Keith and Lance exchanged glances, Lance shrugging as if to say ‘let him do what he wants’. And Keith sighed as he figured he’d have to give in and let Shiro spend money on them, that’s kind what the deal was here anyways.

“Okay…” Keith nodded as he eyes darted to his feet.

“Good, now have some picked out for you two to try but you’re free to put in your own input. As well.” Shiro and Coran were now ushering the two boys back to the changing room where they found a small stack of tux tops in each of their rooms. Lance becoming giddy and Keith sighing as they got to trying them on. 

“Oh and boys I want to see them on you too.” 

They tried on tuxes and modeled them as well, it wasn’t like sexual either he was literally just looking to see what flattered them and what didn’t. It was a taxing process but it was sweet of Shiro to do so they appreciated it. Neither of them owned a tux let alone almost any formal clothing at all, so they did need it. 

“That one. I say it’s a winner.” Shiro was grinning as he pointed at Lance, who was sporting a sleek creamy white tux top.

“Really? I’m so tan though…” Lance frowned as he looked at the color in the mirror on him. 

“Yeah that’s what makes it my favorite so far. With your blue eyes we could add a blue tie and it would look just stunning.” Shiro was nodding with a smile on his face as he looked him over. “If you don’t like it thou-“

“No, you’re right. Its growing on me. I could see it, especially with a blue tie.” Now Lance was nodding in agreement too. Keith was in the middle of changing when he heard the two, finishing quickly so he could see for himself. Stopping dead in his tracked when he opened the stall door and saw Lance. He had never seen his boyfriend so handsome before. 

“Oh my god.” Keith was smiling wide as he looked at him, Lance and Shiro’s eyes flickered over to him as he spoke. 

“Oh my god yourself.” Lance came back at him.

“I think we found Keith’s winner too.” Shiro was smiling again, motioning for Keith to join them in front of the mirror. 

Keith’s tux top was a deep maroon with a black collar. He realized how much he liked it as soon as he saw himself in the mirror next to Lance. 

“We’re hot.” Lance said as he grinned at Keith. Keith simply rolled his eyes but he couldn’t help but to smile at the same time too. 

“What do you say boys? Are these winners?” Shiro spoke up from behind them, they both turning around and nodding. 

“Let’s get those measurements then.” Coran spoke up, already pulling out a tap and making a hand motion that told them to take the tux tops off. 

They took measurements and small talked, it would be a little before Coran got them done so Shiro didn’t have to pay for anything till he came to get them. Shiro was hoping to take them to something special once they were done and tailored. 

“Are we hungry? How’s dinner sound?” Shiro spoke up as they were walking out. 

Keith checked his phone and realized it was nearly five already. He was a bit hungry and he knew Lance wouldn’t object to food. “Sounds good.”

“Alright well just follow me alright?” Shiro grinned and they nodded in response.

Shiro didn’t have a super fancy car like you’d expect from someone with so much money and free time. He actually had a very average looking truck. Which made Keith and Lance feel a little better about their average looking car. They followed him through five o’clock traffic to wherever he was leading them for dinner. It was nearly six when they finally arrived though. It didn’t look super fancy but it wasn’t fast food that’s for sure. They met Shiro in the parking lot to walk in together. 

“It doesn’t look like much, but you both said you like burgers so this place had the best burgers in town I swear it.” Shiro was smiling like an idiot, clearly just happy to be enjoying time with another human being. It brought smiles to both Keith and Lances faces to see him so excited to show them something so simple as a burger place. 

“I’m sure we’ll love it.” Keith smiled as he replied back.

“Yeah we haven’t ate at a sit down restaurant in gosh- forever!” Lance was beyond excited to actually get to sit down and enjoy a good burger. 

Shiro was still smiling wide happy to be treating them out and glad to see they were excited even if it wasn’t super fancy. He opened the door for them and they had a server guide them to a table where Keith and Lance sat on one side and Shiro on the other. Shiro didn’t mind the separation, Keith and Lance were dating after all, and it was still their first day together. Plus he’s here to enjoy their presence more than anything. 

Dinner went well, Shiro wasn’t lying when he said these were the best burgers. They talked and laughed and joked, just genuinely having a good time together. Shiro didn’t act his age a bit, except when you tried to bring memes into the conversation, then he just got lost. Other than that he kept up well despite the age difference. It may have been too soon to tell but Keith had a good feeling about this whole sugar daddy thing. 

When they left the restaurant Shiro was thanking them for their time while Lance and Keith were saying how much they enjoyed it. It bringing joy to everyone’s faces to know they all enjoyed their time. They were saying their goodbyes and they all hesitated in walking away to their own vehicles.

Lance was the one to pull the trigger, grabbing Keith’s hand to drag him along as he wrapped his arms around Shiro. Keith caught on and hugged him too, and soon they found gentle arms wrapping around the both of them. 

“Goodnight you two.” Shiro said as he smiled and pulled away from the few moments long hug. 

They both smiling back as they broke apart, both speaking in unison as they answered, “Goodnight.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't updated in ages! Hopefully I'll get back to regular updates soon but college and holidays are a hectic mix! just stick with me and I'll get back into rhythm sooner or later. I have no intention to stop writing anytime soon!  
> Super unedited btw.

The next week went just as slowly as the first. Lances job finally found a replacement in the middle of the week and now both of them were home free to see Shiro whenever he wanted. Upon telling Shiro this he went ahead and told them he'd make Friday plans for them to get together again. 

The two were so giddy with excitement when they were told this that they started making out in the middle of their apartment. They took it to the bedroom to continue, neither of them have had free time in forever so they were finally having a good fuck and not a rushed or tired one. But it all came screeching to a halt when Lance moaned out Shiro's name. 

"Did you just say Shiro?" Keith stopped mid thrust looking down at Lance confused. 

"Uh- yes. I'm sorry, please don’t be mad." Lances eyes cast to the side, not wanting to look directly at Keith as his cheeks grew pink.

"Oh no I'm not mad. Do you want to fuck with Shiro?" Keith asked curiously. 

"Well he is total Daddy material…" Lance blushed even more, looking up at Keith who was more curious than upset, "Why? Do you?"

"Kinda." Keith shrugged, pink appearing on his cheeks as well.

"Well lets finish and then we can talk about it, please I was almost there before you interrupted." 

"You mean until you interrupted with your Shiro moan." 

"Shut up and fuck me Kogane." 

"Fine, fine," He rolled his eyes, they bickered like this a lot but it was all done with love of course. They didn’t really hate each other, they just liked to fight.

In the end they were both left panting on their bed next to each other. Both fresh off their orgasm highs from the best fuck they’ve had in a while. They were working on catching their breath, enjoying the moment of somewhat silence hey shared. 

"So he's Daddy material huh? You think he'd be into that?" Keith asked with curiosity to the open air above them.

"Well he singed up for this for non-sexual stuff Keith…"

"I know but you can see the way he looks a us. He thinks were adorable."

"There is a big difference between 'I think you're adorable' and 'I wanna fuck you'."

Keith sighed, "I know… maybe we can just ask though?"

"I don’t see why we couldn’t ask at least- wait are you telling me you want a threesome with him?"

"No I just want him to watch us Lance." He rolled his eyes, "Yes I want a threesome!"

"Ooh kinky, I'd be down for both."

Keith rolled his eyes yet again at his boyfriend before grabbing his hand and forcing him up to lead him to the bathroom. "Come on, let's shower you kinky fuck. We'll ask him Friday in person."

Friday came quickly and that morning they were greeted with a new time and address to be at fro Shiro's number. The time was around dinner this time so that’s what the suspected it was, though the address was unfamiliar to them. So they replied with 'thank yous' and went about the rest of their day as normal. 

After classes they chilled out for a little before getting dressed and ready, they dresses casually since Shiro didn’t give any different instructions. Both in jeans and almost identical flannels except Keith's was red and Lance's was blue. Can you tell what their favorite colors are? 

They hopped in their car, both trying to hide their excitement on their way to the address. They were surprised to pull up to a gated community, telling the gatekeeper that they were there to see Shiro and he said their names were down so they were good to go. It was so weird because neither of them had ever done something like that before and even more so that their names were on his list already? Weird, but the followed the directions up to a nice house. It wasn’t as big as some of the others probably due to the fact that Shiro lived alone as far as they knew and he didn’t need as much space as say a whole family did. 

They parked in the empty driveway behind the closed garage door and walked up to the door and rang the door bell. God they were going to be so embarrassed if this was the wrong house or something. The excitement was replaced with anxiety as the waited for someone to answer. They heard footsteps approaching on the other side followed by Shiro's familiar face as the swung the door open for them. 

"Hey! You're a little early." Shiro said with a grin as he motioned for them to come inside.

They both breathed a sigh of relief to see Shiro answer the door. Chuckling at the comment of them being early and following the directions to come inside. 

"Yeah we'd rather be early than be late." Lance chuckled as the door was shut behind them. 

"Something smells good." Keith said as he looked around as if he could smell which direction it was coming from. 

Shiro chuckled now, "Follow me, I don’t know how long its been since either of you had a home cooked meal so I just had to indulge you." He said as he walked through his house, Keith and Lance trailing behind as they looked around. 

"Oh god its been months."

"Last time I saw my mom maybe?" Lance added, unsurely to Keith's comment of it being months. 

Shiro led them into the kitchen where he practically had a thanksgiving dinner ready. Cassaroles dishes, mashed potatoes, steak, it was beautiful. Both of their mouths were watering at the site and smell of it all. "I kind of made a lot, you guys can take some home for the week if you'd like."

"Aww Shiro… you're so nice." Lance immediately wrapping him up in a tight hug. 

"Yeah man you didn’t have to do all this." Keith said as he joined Lance in hugging Shiro tightly. 

"I know I didn’t have to, I wanted to. You guys ae the best thing that's happened to me for months." Shiro said as he happily hugged them back. 

They were slow to pull away but ultimately did because Shiro said he had to get something out of the oven. "Dessert is done, its gotta cool but it can cool while we eat." Shiro said as he pulled what looked like cheesecake out of the oven. "Sound good?" he asked at the two boy who seemed to be staring and drooling at all the food in front of them.

"Uh- yeah! Sounds good."

"I agree."

Shiro chuckled again as he moved across the kitchen to pull out three plates. Handing one to each of them and keeping one for himself. "Dish up what you want an then sit at the table over there please, its already set except for drinks because I don’t know what you guys like to drink. Water, tea, soda? Wine? Wait you two cant have that yet." He smirked as he teased about the wine. 

The two grew smiles at his teasing, "Well sine you wont give me wine, tea sounds good."

"Same." 

"Okay, get your food and sit, I'll get us drinks and join you." Shiro set his plate aside to get to making the tea as the boy went full force at the food. Once they were happy with their first plates they went to sit down where Shiro then gave them their drinks before going back to dish his own plate. Soon they were all sitting at the table, Lance and Keith had been waiting to eat till Shiro got there. 

"Oh you don’t have to wait on me, please eat." Shiro said as he sat down at the head of the table between them. 

"Too late now we already waited." Lance shrugged as he picked up his fork and started to eat. 

"We were just being respectful" Keith said as he picked up his own fork and started to eat. 

"Well thank you two but I'm nothing special." Shiro shrugged back as he began to eat as well.

The dinner was quiet, mostly because they were too busy eating damn good home coked food. The only time they made noise was to moan as something great tasting or to compliment Shiro's cooking skills. Which he blushed slightly and thanked them for. Shiro was just the cutest thing. 

Lance and Keith shared glances across the table that clearly said 'when are we gonna talk about it.' but neither of them had the guts to say anything. When they finished dinner they all decided they were too full for dessert right away and Shiro suggested watching a movie. They agreed and all retired to his living room to sit on the couch together. Shiro popped in the newest Disney movie that the two of them had yet to see.

The trailers that led into the movies started and Lance elbowed Keith with a look that said he was begging to say something. Keith gave him a slight shake of his head that said no. they silently arguing with looks at each other and before long Shiro was clicking play on the title screen. Its too late now. 

Keith leaned onto Lances shoulder, who in turn leaned on to Shiro's. Shiro didn’t push him away or say anything about it so he guessed it was okay. As the movie went on Keith shifted to lay his head in Lances lap and Lance pushed almost al of his weight onto Shiro who had an arm wrapped around his shoulder. It was nice, comfortable, domestic even like a group of friends and not at all like they were paid to be here. 

They laughed and cuddled as the movie went, and as he was ending they all stretched and groaned at having to move. But once they were reminded of he dessert by Shiro they were both jumping up and following him back to the kitchen. Shiro dished them all a slice of oreo cheesecake and hey all sat back down at the table. They shared more laughs and small talk. Keith knowing at this point that if they were going to say something they should say it now. He waited for a break in conversation before speaking up. 

"We think you're attractive and kind wanna fuck you. Is that weird?" Keith was not one to beat around the bush so he came out swinging and bold. 

Lances eyes went wide as they rest on Keith, whose eyes were on his plate. Both of their cheeks were bright red. Shiro's jaw dropped as he just sort of froze up. They were both blushing and not looking a him so it wasn’t a joke, they were being serious. Keith had asked if that was weird and honestly he didn’t know the answer to that. 

"I- well… its not weird I guess. But that’s not what I hired you for…" Shiro trailed off, stumbling over his words as he looked for the right ones. 

"We know… that’s just how we feel." It was Lance that spoke this time, still not looking at Shiro with his bright red cheeks. 

"Lance moaned your name in bed the other day so we talked about it. We'd like to include you into our sex life if you're okay with that..?" Keith jumped back in, adding to Lances words and making him blush even more. 

Shiro was stunned. These two college boys, he was paying to hang out with him wanted to fuck him? Lance moaned his name in bed? Did they get off thinking about him? It wasn’t what he hired them for but maybe it could work out? It was too much, to much all at once. 

"Boys… I don’t know. I'm much older than you-what would people think?" Shiro was blushing too now. He knew he'd love to go to bed with these two but was it the right thing to do?

"We know how old you are."

"And we don’t care. About your age or what anyone else thinks."

"You're like total Daddy material."

They showered him with reassurances, even turning to look at him now to prove that they meant it. The 'Daddy' word fell out of Lances mouth so seamlessly, and it was the first time he's ever been called that by someone in the sexual sense out loud and he'd be lying if he said it didn’t make his dick twitch in his pants. 

"Are you sure?" Shiro asked them as if they weren't telling the truth this entire time. He was given nods in return to his question. "Then.. Okay I guess. But take it slow for me for now."

Lance and Keith were grinning now, it was like a weight lifted off their shoulders to know Shiro was okay with it. They seemed to get up in unison to move to Shiro chair to lean over and hug him. Shiro accepted the hugs but was in a bit of a state of shock still. 

"You two are gonna be the death of me." Shiro muttered with a smile. 

"What! No, not before you fuck me." Lance exclaimed.

"Who said you get to go first?" Keith came back at his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow.

"Boys, boys, slow remember?" Shiro reminded them.

"Yes sir…" Keith grumbles.

"Yes Daddy~" Lance cooed, just to one up Keith and piss him off more. 

"Slow." He said again, but he should know that these two don’t know the definition of slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr! I take questions, suggestions, and just love to talk on there! Mostly I just repost Voltron stuff though. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bt-writes


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short in-between chapter but I wanted to give you something before we dove into smut which will be the next chapter!

After their little confessional, they cleaned up their plates and ended up back on the couch. This time a lot closer than they were before, less hesitant now. Keith and Lance separated for the first time, each sitting flush on one side of Shiro. Keith had Shiro’s hand pulled into his lap, fingers brushing over the skin as he looked it over. Lance had his fingers in Shiro’s hair, Shiro seeming to lean into his touch as he did so. 

“Are you going to want more pay if we- you know?” Shiro asked to break the silence. 

“Nah, we feel lucky enough with what you give us now. It’s the best we’ve lived in a long time.” Keith didn’t look up from Shiro’s hand as he answered.

“I’d fuck you for free dude- I mean sir.” Lance spoke before he even realized what the word were so he kind of scrambled to fix it.

“You don’t have to call me sir.” Shiro corrected him.

“Then what are we supposed to call you?” Keith did look up this time because he was curious of the answer. 

“Can we call you Daddy?” Lance piped up again since Shiro seemed to have went silent at the question. 

Shiro’s face was heating up, mostly because he had no idea that being called ‘Daddy’ would have such an effect on him. “Ye-ah… I guess you can, but in public you might want to use my name.” 

Lance and Keith nodded, they understood that. They didn’t really want looks or cops called on them for calling him inappropriate names in public. 

“So, Daddy, you say we have to go slow so when exactly can we have sex?” Lance unapologetically asks this while still threading his fingers through the short hair on the top of Shiro’s head. 

“Little eager aren’t we?” Shiro’s face is pink and he chuckles like its some kind of joke. 

“Well we’re still teenagers, we kind of have sex a lot.” Keith pipes up quietly, lacing his fingers with Shiro’s silently.

“Its all just a little fast for me… I haven’t in ages, I’m probably no good at it anymore honestly.” Shiro shrugged, at least he was being honest about it. 

“Okay so we can go slow… how do you feel about just watching me and Keith? Is that a good slow start so you don’t have to actively participate. Kind of learn about us from a distance?” Lance for once actually had a decent idea, causing Keith to look up at Lance and then to Shiro to watch his expression. 

Shiro’s brows furrowed in thought, it wasn’t a bad idea actually. It would give him a chance to learn about their bodies and what they liked from a few steps back without the looming fear of doing something wrong. He eventually nodded, “Yeah that does sound like a good first step. You don’t mean like right now though right-“

“Well if you don’t want to now that’s fine. We don’t want to push you but if we don’t now, I’m telling you its gonna happen when me and him get home anyways.” Lance shrugged, Keith used his free hand to hide his face because god could Lance be any more embarrassing?

Shiro frowned at that, Lance was pretty much telling him that they were totally horny right now and if they didn’t here they would just do it at home. Why make them do it at home when they were offering Shiro a show? “Well with information like that we might as well just do it here right?”

Keith was red in the face, his hand doing no good to cover it because Shiro was actually agreeing to watch them fuck and it was both embarrassing and so hot at the same time. 

“Sounds good.” Lance happily cooed, “Where do you want us Daddy?” his voice was both innocent and dirty at the same time and it went straight to both Keith and Shiro’s dicks. 

“Oh, my bedroom please. I want you to be comfortable.” Great now he was probably going to have to clean his sheets. 

“Lead the way, please.” Lance took Shiro’s other hand instead of playing with his hair and since Keith already had his other hand it made it easy for Shiro to get up and lead them through his house to his bedroom.

The master bedroom was large and comfortable looking. The mattress looked bigger than a King size and the bed posts at all four corners reached to the ceiling with pretty curtain draped at the top. There was other furniture of course, a couch, some chairs, desks and book shelves. It was quaint and homey, and very modest aside from the large bed frame and mattress. 

“God can we live here?” Keith’s jaw dropped as he said it, everything about Shiro’s place was so nice.

“Uh, well we can discuss that another time.” Shiro chuckled, wanting to take him up on that but not wanting to be over-eager here. Shiro guided them to the bed and let them sit on the edge, before letting go of their hands to go through a nightstand drawer. Pulling out lube and condoms which he figured may be needed. “I don’t know if you two use condoms or not but I have them if you want them. They do make things a lot easier to clean up.” Shoving that little snippet in with hopes that they’d catch it so he could maybe not have to change his sheets tonight. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” Lance cooed, elbowing Keith so he caught on and said the same thing as well. 

“You’re welcome. I’m going to dim the lights and pull up a chair I guess?” Shiro said as he walked away from them. 

“Better make it fast.” Lance said proudly as he pulled Keith by the collar of his shirt into a kiss. 

Again. These two have no idea what the definition of slow is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr! I take questions, suggestions, and just love to talk on there! Mostly I just repost Voltron stuff though. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bt-writes


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating in ages! Life kind of did the thing and took all my time. Its short but its one hundred percent smut so enjoy! This is fic will not die, it just might have big breaks between chapters I promise! This is completely unedited btw because I wrote it and immediately posted it, so I apologize ahead of time for mistakes!

Shiro shifted in his seat, pants already uncomfortable and they were only five minutes in. he had his rollable desk chair pulled up a little off to the side of his own bed. Eyes glued on the two in a tangled mess in front of him. Shirts were being unbuttoned and thrown, Lance giggling as he purposely threw them at Shiro. Who all but scrambled to get the clothes out of his line of site so he could see Keith and Lance again. 

Keith and Lance typically like to switch the roles of who lead or who topped, and technically Lance did top last so it was Keith’s turn, but it was clear in Keiths eyes how embarrassing he thought this was. Not to mention it was on a level of kinky the two of them had never done before. So the two of them shared some silent looks and came to an agreement of sorts for tonight. Of course leaving Shiro out of the loop completely. 

Lance and Keith were in between heated kisses and peeling off clothes and soon they were in nothing, Keith was laying back on the mattress and Lance was straddling him. He was grinding his ass down on Keith’s length. Earning moans from the both of them, they both knowing that they could be as loud as they wanted to, especially for Shiro’s sake.

Shiro was pretty sure the only thing missing here was that he didn’t have a camera in his hands because he was one hundred percent sure this was an actual porno. Keith and Lance were both smoking hot and young and all over each other. It was seriously like the highest quality porno he’d ever seen because it was actually right in front of him and not through a screen. His pants were already straining and tight on him, no shit when it came to what he was watching. Here he was, not expecting a single sexual thing from these two because that had been what they asked for, and now they were literally having sex on his bed. Albeit, without him, but still. 

Since Lance was on the top he took the initiative to reach for the bottle of lube and a condom. Pulling them back with him as he sat back down on Keith’s lap. Keith laid back flat and straightened his legs with well practiced movements as Lance slid back to sit more on his thighs now. It was very clear that the two were no strangers to sex with each other, both seeming to know exactly how to move well with the other. Lance was still smirking and Keith still blushing as Lances hand wrapped around Keiths length to stroke him a few times just for the hell of it, before opening the condom and rolling it onto the other. 

Lance was also so stranger to preparing himself and often did it to save time, so it was no surprise to Keith when Lance took the bottle of lube and poured some onto his own fingers before reaching back and sliding them into himself. That being said, Shiro was a bit surprised by him doing it himself and he wanted nothing more in the world than to step in and do it for him. But the ground rules had been laid out, he has to stay put. 

Lance was still smirking lazily as he let his head loll back and eyes wander to Shiro as he fingered himself. He clearly loving to make a show out of himself, even more so loving that Shiro couldn’t do a thing but watch. As much as he’d love to have his hands on him, something about watching him squirm in his seat was just as satisfying. Keith’s hand busied themselves by touching the sides of Lances thighs, eyes flickering from watching his lover and then over to Shiro, whose eyes were currently trained on Lance. 

Lance liked preparing himself because he was quick, saved time to get to the real fucking, and because Keith and even the people before Keith always loved to watch him finger himself. That was fine by him, what can he say? Maybe he’s a little bit of a exhibitionist? But soon enough he felt he was ready, and he was so used to Keith that he had it pretty well down to a science of when he felt ready. He always liked to under-stretch himself just a little because he liked the little sting he got when he was filled. 

Pulling his fingers out, and giving Keith a silent nod he sat back up so he could scoot up to line himself up better. Keith’s hand held up his length so lance could position himself properly and then begin to sit down on him. Lance shooed Keith’s hand away quickly though because he wanted to sit his ass all the way down. He letting out a groan that was a mix of discomfort and pleasure as he did too. Keith letting out one that was just pure pleasure, his hands ghosting u to Lances hips to trace over the bones there for a moment as Lance let himself adjust.

It didn’t take Lance long though, he was just a fast-paced person in general. Keith’s hand stayed at Lanes hips but didn’t hold or constrain him to stay in any way because he knew how Lance was and how he’d be jumping the gun to get moving any second now. And of course, Keith was right. Soon Lance was picking up his hips to slid off of Keith’s cock some before pressing back down onto it again. He repeating this process over and over, and each time he went a little faster and used a little more force and lifted off of Keith just a tad more, not enough for him to slip out of course though. 

Keith’s sound were lower in tone and thickly sweet like honey, while Lances were more high pitched and nearly feminine sounding. He had no shame though. Keith loved it and now clearly Shiro was enjoying it. Keith’s hands took the liberty to slide up and play with Lances nipples some as he rode him, only causing Lance to gasp some in between moans. By now it was extremely clear how well practiced they were by how quickly and easily the synced patterns. 

Keith’s hips reaching up for Lances as Lance came crashing down onto Keith’s, between he sweat they were working up and the lube their bodies made a slight slapping noise every time they met. Shiro was having a terrible time in his staying in his seat, he shifting and squirming and just generally trying to find a comfortable position even though he knew there wasn’t one. He didn’t touch himself either, unsure if he was permitted to or not but also not wanting to take his eyes off the two in front of him because they were beyond beautiful. 

“I’m gonna come- Lance-“ Keith stuttered the broken words out between moans and groans of pleasure. 

“Come inside me baby,” Lance assured him, knowing it had been second nature for Keith to warn him but also knowing Keith had a condom on so the mess would be much easier to clean than if he didn’t. 

Keith didn’t need a second opinion to take Lance up on that, and in second his was coming inside Lances. Only then did his hands grow a grip on Lances hips to force him down for a moment as he came. Lance let him ride out his orgasm, Keith didn’t take long to come back to his senses some though. He moving seamlessly to help Lance finish now, hands loosening their grip on his hips so Lance could resume riding him ad one hand wrapping around Lances length to pump him as he rode. And with that winning combination it was but a few moments before Lances high pitched moans were coming out as he cried out in pleasure that he was coming. His come making quite the mess on Keith’s stomach and chest, one spurt even making it to Keith’s chin. 

Just as Lance let Keith ride out his orgasm so did Keith let Lance ride his out, soon the two of them were just panting messes. Lance growing a lazily smirk as he had nearly forgot about Shiro there, but he wasn’t quite done making a show of himself, he leaning down to Keith and licking the come off of his chin before reaching for a kiss. Both their eyes fluttering coed as they enjoyed a slow and loving kiss with each other. Not too long thought because they both had to break for air from not yet catching their breaths yet. 

Both their faces turned to Shiro, who was beat red and had yet to touch himself or move from the chair. He was covering the lower half of his face but it didn’t hide how absolutely red he was. Keith and Lance shared another silent look where they came to their next conclusion. 

“Should we help him?” Lance asked with a smirk to Keith. 

Keith grew a smile but a still slightly bashful one, “I think we should.”


End file.
